The Monocle Doctor
"Yes, I am wearing a monocle." Character The Monocle Doctor is a very scheming and manipulative Doctor, always one step ahead of his enemy. Up to the point where his planning could be considered a lazy dues ex machina by the untrained brain. Costume Monocle wears a bowler hat, a monocle, a bow tie, a white shirt and a smart jacket. Stories Pre-Hershey At one point this Doctor set up the Illuminati to trick all the evil people in the world into joining it. It was either before or after this that Monocle married his wife, but she was rubbed to death by The Black Guardian on their wedding night. The Spear of Orion After gaining a human companion, Hershey, Monocle arrived on a spaceship looking for the Spear of Orion. They discovered a dead body and came to the conclusion that an android was responsible for the murder. A guard then discovered them and brought them to a cell by under the suspicion that they were responsible. In the cell he found everyone on the ship has been brought to the same cell. Monocle theorised as to who could be the android before discovering the guard was the android, looking for the spear of orion to become a god. The power overwhelmed the guard and killed him, as the Doctor had planned all along. Adventures Begins The Doctor was contacted by Cheese Mandrosrilavilon telling him to find the pieces of the Key to Tim, with him accepting the quest upon hearing of The Black Guardian’s involvement. They received a tracer stick to help them with the quest. Just Deserts The first mission on he and Hershey’s quest brought them to a desert planet, Cactusuri Five. They travelled to a scientific research centre on the planet that was mining for Twerkanium. However Professor Solgum, a scientist working at the centre, refused to take part and revealed himself to be Meglos from Meglos, a piece of the Key To Tim. Monocle defeated Meglos and turned him into a piece of the Key To Tim with the help of the other scientist, who bravely sacrificed his life for seemingly no reason. He and his companion escaped the exploding laboratory, but lost the tracking stick in the process. The Second Piece He and Hershey found the second piece off-screen. Three Deadly Assassins They looked for the third piece on a volcano planet. They they encountered a robot assassin which attempted to kill them with a sword. The Doctor duelled the Assassin with his cutlass and won. Whilst dying the assassin informed him that he was only one of the three assassins sent to stop him. He then travelled to space city, where he and Hershey were attacked by the next assassin, who was a sexy woman. They seemed to be defeated until the Jelly Bean Doctor intervened, dropping a sack full of jelly beans onto the second assassin. Eventually Hershey revealed that he was in fact the third assassin and he and the other assassins new of The Doctor’s involvement in the Illuminati. Illuminati of the Doctor Hershey was taken prisoner by the Illuminati. After activating the pyramid’s self-destruct the Monocle Doctor revealed to Hershey that the Illuminati was a trap to lure all the evil people of the world and then freed Hershey with his sword. Barack Obama, member of the Illuminati, overheard their conversation and tried to apprehend them, but then the self-destruct initiated, with the resulting explosion causing the pyramid to turn into a piece of the Key To Tim. Shirtsoff To find the next piece of the Key To Tim the TARDIS crew came to the Divulgent Universe. The different physical rules lead to the duo taking their shirts off as a precaution. A creature which communicates entirely through song then goaded them into kissing, causing The Doctor and Hershey to confess their love for each other. Napoleon Bonaparte and Gaston, two people The Doctor encountered in his prior incarnation, then entered the Divulgent universe. These two also took their shirts off, leading to the Doctor and Hershey stealing it under the belief Napoleon’s coat was part of the Key to Tim. The Four Doctors While escaping the Divulgent Universe, the TARDIS is hijacked by the sound creature. Trying to prevent the creature from causing chaos in the home universe, the Monocle Doctor explodes his TARDIS, killing the creature along with himself and Hershey. The Monocle Doctor then woke up in an angelic white-space where he was greeting by Razzilon, who confirmed that the Doctor was indeed dead, before showing him to the next step of his journey. The next step of his journey turned out to be a multi-doctor story in a Gallifreyian crypt, where Monocle teamed up with The AMAZING Doctor, the Original Doctor, and the Pompous Doctor. The Four managed to figure out that their meeting was a plot on the part of Razzilon, and outsmart him by assembeling the Canon Cannon and ruining his life. The Cannon was then used to restore everyone to their correct time and universe, including the reconstruction of Monocle's TARDIS and the ressurection of Hershey. Two Many Doctor Whos The Monocle Doctor helped The Golder Doctor defeat The Jealous Doctor by serving as a distraction, allowing the Golder Doctor to kill Jealous with The Gun of Razzilon. All The Doctors went out to pizza to celebrate, allowing Monocle to show off his party tricks. Twice Upon A Room For unknown reasons the Monocle Doctor set an elaborate trap for the Rani, using the Original Doctor as bait. When the Rani showed up in a Room of Doom to kill Original with her fire tits, Monocle stepped in and attempted to murder Rani with his sword. He then left to kiss Hershey, unaware that the Rani had survived his assassination attempt due to her sword-proof vest. The Room of Duel While pacing around his TARDIS, Monocle discovered the Room of Doom within his ship, and the Rani waiting for him. The Rani challenged the Doctor to a dule, seeking revenge for the events of Twice Upon a Room. Monocle easily won the dule, however at the last moment the Rani teleported away while claiming to have found "The Ultimate Evil" and swearing revenge upon Monocle in specific. Shortly after she left, the Oyster Bell began to chime. Realizing danger was on it's way, Monocle ran from the room to find Hershey. Sheda 2 Appearances * The Spear of Orion * Adventures Begins * Three Deadly Assasins * Illuminati of the Doctor * Shirtsoff * Two Many Doctor Whos: Which Who Is Doctor Who? * ''Twice Upon a Room'' * ''The Four Doctors'' * ''The Room of Duel'' * ''Sheda 2'' Category:Doctors Category:Earth 3 Inhabitants Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages Category:Dweek Area